In one conventional data storage system, an array of mass storage devices is coupled to a host. The array stores a plurality of files. Depending upon the particular files' contents, a subset of the files may be subject to a data retention policy promulgated by governmental and/or other authority. For example, such a retention policy may mandate that a file containing a certain type of information must be retained for at least a predetermined minimum period of time, but cannot be retained longer than a predetermined maximum period of time.
In this conventional data storage system, in order to comply with the mandated retention policy, the host executes program processes that determine which of the files should be retained and/or deleted in accordance with the policy. As a result of execution of these processes, the host periodically requests deletion of files stored in the array, and the host prevents user-initiated file deletion requests from being issued to the array, in order to permit files to be deleted and prevented from being deleted, respectively, in accordance with the policy. Unfortunately, the execution of these processes by the host may consume an undesirably large amount of host processing bandwidth. Additionally, if the host fails to execute these processes, one or more files may be retained or deleted in violation of the policy.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments of the claimed subject matter, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly.